Eternal Moments
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Rate K-T. (Some M) Prequel to Immortal Love. Drabbles of Luke and Percy's love during the Titan War. "Every moment we spend together is precious. Everyday I fear for your life. Every minute I wonder if you are still alive. So right now, it's just you and me. Let's forget the gods, the world, and the war. All that matters are you, me and our Eternal Moments."
1. Don't Leave

**Warning: SLASH**

**Pairing: Luke/Percy**

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of "Eternal Moments". I hope you will enjoy the drabbles that will be coming out. Some may be long, some may be short. Depends on what the topic is about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Leave

Timeframe: During the Titan's Curse and After

The moment Percy saw Thalia push Luke off the cliff, he wanted to scream with rage and sorrow. He wanted to break down in tears and just end everything. He could still remember the heart-wrenching pain he experienced due to the sight. He could still remember Luke turning to look at him with apologetic eyes and mouthing his name.

'_Percy'_

The ravenette knew; he just knew Luke had said his name voicelessly. When he, Annabeth, and Thalia dashed over to see Luke's unmoving figure, Percy wanted to jump off the cliff and just end his life there. He couldn't stand to see the broken body laid before his eyes. The hope and wish for Luke to be alive was unachievable because the drop was far too long.

Subconsciously, Percy leaned forward as if he were about to fall, but a giant's shout tore him away from his daze. The ravenette turned only to see Thalia's tear-streaked face and it made his heart clench in anger. It was all her fault that Luke had died! No one knew how painful it was for Percy at this very moment and it was all Thalia's fault! If she didn't cause Luke to fall, the blonde would be alive! The ravenette was extremely tempted to hurt his cousin, but he couldn't. He threw the temptation away and ran over to Artemis and Zoe, but the head huntress was on the verge of dying. Soon, monsters from Kronos's army came to attack, but they were able to flee with the help of Mr. Chase's surprise attack.

After, everything passed by in a flash; from fleeing the death site to arriving onto Olympus.

Percy's kept thinking back to lifeless body of Luke Castellan and wanted to shed tears, but he held them in. He couldn't cry in front of his friends and the gods.

Paying attention to his overflowing emotions, the ravenette did not see the pitiful stare the goddess of love sent his way. Aphrodite whispered to herself, "Perseus Jackson, you have my blessing…"

Even when the gods and goddesses were voting on his death, Percy couldn't pay attention. Honestly, he just wished he could die because he thought Luke was no longer alive. He didn't want to be here… not without Luke…

Days passed by meaninglessly. Back to school and the everyday routine of homework, eat, and sleep. His sea-green eyes didn't shine brightly, but dulled to dark murky green. More than two weeks passed and his possible hope of Luke being alive quickly vanished into nothingness.

Percy lay down on his bed with a book he was attempting to read on his chest. He stared up onto the ceiling and sighed sadly. The ravenette closed his sea-green eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to remember all the sweet and good times he had shared with Luke till now, but the more and more he thought of them, the harder he was trying to fight off tears.

Even through all his effort, a tear slid down his cheek. He whispered longingly, "Luke…"

"Percy…" A finger brushed away the tear.

The ravenette's eyes immediately flashed opened and his body jolted upwards. He looked to the side and his body relaxed with relief and happiness. In front of his eyes appeared the man he missed dearly. His beautiful, soft blond hair and gentle ice blue eyes.

Percy jumped from his bed and into Luke's awaiting arms and snuggled deeply into the embrace. He whispered, "Luke you're alive…"

Luke kissed the ebony locks and tightened his arms around the younger boy. He responded apologetically, "I'm so sorry for frightening you."

The ravenette looked up with confused eyes and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. "How? I saw you. You were dead."

Luke caressed on the hand on his cheek and grasped it to bring the hand to his lips. Plump lips kissed the palm reassuringly. He murmured against the palm, "I am very much alive. I-I…Just know I'm alive and that is all that matters."

Percy knew Luke didn't want to dive any deeper into the reason, so he pushed the issue aside. "Kiss me."

The blonde released the ravenette's hand and curled his own around the younger's neck to bring him in for a passionate kiss. Percy stood on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and laced his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Luke moaned deeply as he felt the gentle fingers intertwine in his hair. He used his tongue and pried apart the pink lips and delved deeper into the orifice. He made sure to rub his tongue lovingly on every part of the hot cavern.

Eventually, the two broke apart with their lips barely brushing each other. Percy murmured against the lips, "Please don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you."

Luke ran a hand through the younger's raven locks soothingly. "Never. I promise."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Undeserving

**Warning: Slash**

**Rated T**

**Pairing: Luke/Castellan**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: Here is the next drabble! Percy and Luke's First Time will be in the next chapter! This kind of leads up to it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Undeserving

Time Frame: After The Titan's Curse; A Few Weeks after the Previous Chapter

"Ahh… Luke…" The said blonde sucked gently on the exposed neck until a dark red love mark appeared.

Luke exhaled deeply causing a shiver to run down the ravenette's spine due to the warm breath. "Percy…"

The younger boy was sitting on Luke's lap with his arms wrapped around the other's neck and his long legs around the blonde's waist. Percy whispered breathlessly, "I want to go further…"

At the mention of those words, the blonde tightened his arms around the slender waist. Luke murmured against the soft pale neck, "Percy…we can't…"

"Please Luke… I want to," was the answer the older boy received. Luke lifted his head to look at the younger boy gently. "Percy, we can't. You're not ready yet."

Sea-green orbs stared desperately into ice blue eyes. "Luke, I'm ready. I have been for a long time. Please…"

The blonde shook his head. "Percy, you're only fourteen. Save your first time for someone who deserves it."

Percy replied frantically and reassuringly, "You are worth it." The ravenette raised his hand to caress the blonde's cheek, which the other nuzzled into to. "Only you Luke. I only want you…"

Luke leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Percy's rosy lips. "I love you, but I'm most certainly not worthy to hold your affections or your first time." Before the younger boy could protest, the older of the two planted another sweet kiss onto the other's lips. As the ravenette melted into the passionate kiss, the blonde laid the Son of Poseidon onto the bed before he released his hold around the boy and separated their lips. "Good Night, Percy. I'll see you again soon…"

Luke quickly got up from the bed and jumped out the window and onto the fire escape, only turning back to say, "I love you."

The ravenette wanted to stop the Son of Hermes, but the blond moved to quickly for him. By the time he reached the windowsill, the older boy already ran out of sight. Percy leaned against the window frame and sighed softly. He whispered, "Luke, you deserve me more than anyone, so why can't you accept it?"

The younger boy shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned around to drop down onto the comforts of his bed and traveled into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Their relationship is definitely not perfect and I feel if they were actually together, Luke would believe he is undeserving of Percy. I hope you enjoyed this still though. :) **

**Look out for the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	3. Forever Yours

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson**

**Warning: Slash, Explicit Intercourse**

**Time: After the Titan's Curse and the last chapter.**

**Rating M**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I will be updating faster now. This chapter is about Percy and Luke's first time, meaning sex. Read with caution. When is Luke's birthday? I just made it up because I wasn't sure. Hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forever Yours

For the past few weeks, every time Percy tried to bring up the topic of consummating their relationship, Luke always found a way to change the topic and escape. In the son of Hermes's heart, he did not deserve something so precious. To be given the chance to take away the virginity of the one he loves. He didn't deserve it, especially from Percy, the most perfect and loving person in this world.

Every time they were together, the same situation reoccurred. Soon January 16 approached and it was considered a special day because it was Luke's birthday. The ravenette and the blonde planned to meet at a hotel room the older demigod had reserved just for this night. Percy could easily go seeing as it was Saturday and he told Sally that he would be staying at a "friend's" overnight. Sally did not see anything wrong with it and rejoiced for her son thinking he finally found a good friend not of the demigod world.

The date of Luke's birthday arrived quickly. Percy made sure to pack every necessity he would need for the night, especially a bottle of lube. The ravenette was determined to make this the night. He wanted to give himself to the older boy. He wanted the blonde to know that he owns every part of him. The Son of Poseidon sighed at his thoughts. Hastily, he headed towards the hotel knowing the Son of Hermes would be there waiting for his arrival.

Soon enough, Percy arrived at his destination. He didn't need to knock in order to enter the room; Luke already given him the key. Soundlessly, the ravenette inserted the card and let the door unlock for his entrance. He walked into the nicely furnished hotel room and admired its beauty. Luke had gotten the best room for their night together. His pink lips quirked up into a small smile. As he walked deeper into the room, Luke was no where to be found. The Son of Poseidon dropped his bag onto the bed before wandering around to find his lover. When he passed by the terrace, he spotted the man he was searching for. Luke had his arms crossed on the railing, while staring at the midnight sky lost in thought. Percy sighed and leaned against the frame of the door. Softly, he called out, "Luke."

At the sound of his name, the blonde flinched in surprise and turned around to see his lover. A smile traced his lips. "Percy, you're here."

The ravenette moved towards the older boy and asked, "What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Just thinking about things…"

In a whisper, Percy said, "Don't think. It's just you and me today. There's no one else here." He stood on his tippy-toes and pressed a soft and reassuring kiss onto the other's lips. Suddenly, Luke lifted him up bridal style, causing him to gasp slightly. "L-Luke?"

The other just smirked and led them towards the bed. A blush spread across Percy's cheek and hi body began to fidget nervously. His heart pounded against his chest rapidly. Were they finally gonna…?

The blonde laid the other on the bed and climbed over ravenette. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy tightly and whispered, "I love you."

The Son of Poseidon returned the embrace and whispered the loving sentiments back. "I love you too Luke."

The Son of Hermes rolled over onto his side, causing the other to turn with him. He buried his face into the soft raven hair and a comfortable silence caressed them. Percy could tell Luke just wanted him to be with him. The ravenette broke the silence by asking, "Luke… why won't you make love to me?"

The blonde froze at the question. He tightened his hold around the younger boy. He took a deep breath and answered softly, "Because I don't deserve it…"

Percy broke away from the hold and moved to straddle Luke's hips. Sea-green eyes stared deeply into ice blue eyes. "But you do!"

Luke shook his head. He raised a hand and stroked the other's smooth cheek. Percy gripped the silk sheets beneath him. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Why do you want to do it so badly?"

Percy closed his eyes and said calmly, "Because I want to give you my everything…"

Luke gasped, "Everything…?"

The ravenette opened his sea-green eyes and answered, "I want you to have my everything and I want to have your everything. I'm yours and your mine's."

"Percy…" Luke trailed his hand down the younger boy's cheek to his collar bone. Each touch made the other shiver with want. As if his body was moving on its own, Percy began grinding his hips against the other, causing Luke to moan and harden. The blonde gripped ravenette's hip to stop the other, but then the younger boy whimpered breathlessly, "I need you…"

Luke loss all self control and flipped their positions. He smashed his lips onto the Percy's plump pink ones and devoured the sweet mouth. He ripped of their clothes and began to pepper kisses all over the younger's smooth, lean body. A collection of love marks appeared all around the ravenette's body, from his behind his ear to his neck, chest, hips, and thighs. Beautiful moans passed through the Percy's lips, only exciting Luke more and more. He pressed a soft kiss onto the crown of Percy's member before enveloping it whole, pleasuring the Son of Poseidon into a different high. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of member and using his fingers to play with the other's ball. Percy gasped loudly, "I'm gonna come!" With a scream, he sprayed his seed into the blonde's mouth.

Luke chuckled and swallowed the white liquid. "You taste good." A darker red blush splashed across the ravenette's face. The Son of Hermes stared down at the boy beneath him. Lust and passion filled eyes, the adorable blush, the swollen red lips painted an erotic sight. Luke wanted to pound into the body he knew would be sweet and tight.

The blonde spread the round, perfect cheeks apart to see the twitching, pink pucker. He pressed finger against it, causing the ravenette to moan in need. At that instant, Luke remembered they didn't have any lube and he didn't want Percy's first time to be painful. He didn't want to stop, but if it caused his love pain, he didn't want to go any further. "We don't have any lube…"

Percy chuckled breathlessly, "In my bag, I have a bottle of lube."

Luke's lips quirked into a smile. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Mmmm… maybe," the younger boy smirked.

The blonde planted a kiss on the other's lips before moving to retrieve the lube. Quickly, he grabbed the lube and came back to attend to the Son of Poseidon. He poured lube all over his fingers and pressed one against the ravenette's entrance, which caused the other to shiver from the cold liquid.

"Cold…" Percy whispered.

Luke leaned down and began sucking on the other's neck. He inserted one finger and began to pump it in and out slowly, allowing the younger boy to get used to the feelings. One by one, he added another finger. Soon enough, he was able to pump three fingers in and out the tight hole. Needy moans escaped Percy. "More. I need more!"

Luke chuckled and withdrew his fingers, making Percy buck his hips in want. The blonde poured lube all over his thick cock, making sure the process would be smoother for the virgin boy. Slowly, he pushed in his thick, long cock, stopping a couple times to give the ravenette time to adjust to the thicker feeling. Pain seared through the other's body, but at the same time, pleasure spiraled through him. Comfortingly, Luke whispered, "Shhh… it will be okay…" Percy nodded his head and allowed the other to continue entering into his body.

Finally, Luke was in to the hilt. Slowly, he withdrew from the body before slamming back in. Repeatedly, he pounded into the sweet, tight hole effectively hitting the ravenette's prostrate each time.

Breathless and wonderful moans passed through Percy's lips, while Luke grunted from the delightful, tight feeling. The Son of Poseidon could no longer hold off any longer and painted silvery webs of semen across both their chest with a piercing scream. Feeling the walls become tighter around him, the Son of Hermes ejaculated deep into the ravenette, who moaned the fantastic feeling of being filled.

Gently, Luke pulled out of Percy and collapsed next to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the other and whispered sweet words.

"Forever Yours."

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but I hope you still enjoyed it! :) Review!**


	4. I Trust You

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Luke/Percy**

**Time: Immediately after the previous chapter.**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this short drabble! **

**_PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST LUKERCY STORY, " A Mermale's Tale"._**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Trust You

Luke whispered, "I love you. Thank you for the best birthday ever."

A sweet smile adorned Percy's lips. "Anything for you because I love you too."

Ice blue eyes stared deeply into sea-green eyes. The Son of Hermes looked as if he were contemplating something important. Seeing this, worry appeared onto the ravenette's face as he asked, "What's wrong?"

The blonde didn't say anything, but instead took Percy's hand and guided it towards a spot under his armpit. A shiver passed through Luke's spine as the fingertips pressed against the sensitive spot. The younger of the two stared curiously at the older, only to see a serious, but soft expression reflected onto Luke's face.

The Son of Poseidon had curiosity etched all over him. "Luke?"

With a gentle voice, the blonde said, "Remember."

"W-what? Why?" The ravenette was becoming confused.

The older of the two just said, "Because I trust you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please :)**


End file.
